


At First Glance

by nicky_writes



Series: Struggling Against Me [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, a retelling of your first meeting, don't read this if you haven't already read Struggling Against Me, from Valor's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicky_writes/pseuds/nicky_writes
Summary: This is a sort of prequel to Struggling Against Me. It's the reader's first meeting with Darth Valor, aka Sith!Obi-Wan, from his point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! So this is the second part of the Struggling Against Me series, and I hope you enjoy it! A few of you have asked for this, so let me know if you enjoy it! Leave me a comment saying your thoughts, or send me an ask or message on my tumblr - nickywritesimagines. 
> 
> Thanks, lovelies! Enjoy!

I’ve never been fond of battlefields. Ever since my old master, Qui-Gon Jinn, left me stranded on one when I was around 13, I’ve felt vaguely nauseated by just the sounds of battle. But fighting has become a staple in my life, especially after turning to the Dark Side. Today is no different, and I swallow my initial feelings of panic as I step out of my ship into the fray. 

My master has sent me to this valley because his oh-so-precious “Chosen One” is meant to be here. For the past six months or so, he’s had me keep an eye on him, mapping out his every move, searching for a weakness, a crack in his perfect Jedi exterior shining through to the corruptible man below. The irony is not lost on me that my assignment is assisting Lord Sidious in acquiring my replacement, but no matter. Every day I grow stronger, and soon I’ll be able to challenge and end my master once and for all. I don’t need a prophesied “Chosen One” to do the job for me. 

Wading through the crowd of Separatist troops, I make my way towards the white armor of Stormtroopers, knowing a Jedi is likely to be found amongst them. Along the way, I ignite my blade, as always taking a moment to admire its deep reddish hue. 

From somewhere in the distance, I can hear the faint whirring of another lightsaber, but my eyes catch a flash of green instead of Skywalker’s trademark blue. He must not be here yet, then. Striding forward, I train my eyes on the Jedi that’s currently here, and I almost stop in my tracks when I finally do get a good, long look at her. 

The first thing that strikes me is her beauty, but I’ve seen plenty of pretty faces throughout my travels. It’s the way her body twists with her weapon, the fiery determination in her gaze as she takes down her enemy. Her hair is tousled back by both the wind and her movements, and I can’t help but wonder briefly if it feels as soft as it looks. 

Shaking my head, I dispel these thoughts, trying to figure out whether I can recognize her from my padawan days. Her hair is a bit longer now than it was then, and she doesn’t have a padawan braid, but upon further inspection it’s clear that I’ve stumbled upon (Y/N) (Y/L/N), Mace Windu’s lovely apprentice. Well… Former apprentice. 

I let out a chuckle when she finally sees me; even now, I feel a shiver rushing down my spine as her eyes land on mine. I’d had somewhat of a boyish infatuation with her back then, and even now I can’t help the wide smirk that settles over my features as she starts walking towards me. 

This was going to be quite fun. 

“Master (Y/L/N),” I greet, circling her slowly. 

“Sith,” she growls, “How do you know my name?” Her voice is as I remember it, though perhaps a bit more mature from the years that have passed. 

“Oh, I’ve heard many tales of the young, powerful Jedi you’ve become. My, I remember when you were still just a padawan, kicking at Windu’s heels like some kind of puppy. I had a feeling you’d grow up to be a beautiful lady someday.” I see the way her shoulders tense up at this, the anger and confusion in her eyes. Odd; most Jedi would know how to control their emotions by now, but there they are, expressed clearly on her face. 

She speaks, saying that we’ve never met before, and I simply tell her that she’s wrong before lunging for her. After the rigorous and sometimes (most of the times) abusive training regimen Sidious has put me through, I’ve grown to be one of the most capable swordsmen in the galaxy; I could easily kill this girl within 5 minutes, at most. But something gives me pause, something in the way she holds herself and grits her teeth as she returns my blows. 

I realize with a start that I don’t want to kill her. Of course, most of the time I’m not fueled by a lust for blood, but most of the time I wouldn’t mind the thought of killing someone in my way, especially if they were a Jedi. But something holds me back from sliding her open, something in the back of my mind that whispers to me, telling me that there’s more to her than I can see right now. 

As we fight, I take notice of her stance, her techniques, and it almost pains me to see the unlocked potential within her. If she just adjusted her balance, moved her feet a bit differently, her skills would greatly improve. She needed a teacher, one that wouldn’t rush her through being knighted like Windu no doubt had. 

After a while, I spot a cave within the valley’s walls, and I begin to steer us that way, wanting to take advantage of its position. She’s a clever one, for she knows exactly what I’m doing right as I begin to do it. Growing tired of her resistance, I use the force, throwing her in that direction. I hold back my full strength as I do so, but I still wince at the pained moan that leaves her lips as she collides with the rocky wall. I tell myself that it’s just because I don’t want to see a woman in pain, but I know, within me, that I’m still intrigued by what it is about her that’s calling to me. As if the force itself is showing me that she’s special. 

My thoughts begin to wander in this direction, and before I know what’s happening, she’s landed a cut to my arm, one that sends me crashing back into the present. Spinning my saber, I in turn slice at her thigh, somewhere where no important arteries are located. She goes stumbling into the cave, and I reach for her then with my arms and the force, pinning her between myself and the walls. 

Deactivating my saber, I clip it onto my belt and catch my breath, looking down at her. She truly is remarkable, even more beautiful this close. 

“Well,” I observe with a smile, “What an interesting position you’ve found yourself in.” She squirms against me, but it has no effect. In fact, if anything, it’s rather cute, seeing how small and frustrated she is. Even now, as she’s trying to fight me, I’m becoming endeared to her, and I curiously let my consciousness brush against her mind, subtle enough to where she won’t even notice. 

There I find something that, for just a moment, paralyses me with shock. As I reach out to her force signature, a small tendril is formed, as thin and weak as a strand of silk, but it’s there nonetheless. My touch to her consciousness has just formed the very beginning of a force bond. It’s impossible; I’ve never heard of it happening before between strangers, but the truth is irrefutable. The force has seized the moment our minds have connected, as if shouting at me that yes, I was meant to find this girl, just as she was meant to find me. 

Pulling back, I snap back to the moment. Only a few seconds have transpired, and she didn’t even have an idea of what was going on, but my decision is now concrete; I will not kill this girl. 

“My dear,” I finally say, knowing that she expects me to speak, “the way I see it, your life, in this moment, is mine to do with as I please. I have absolute control over whether you live and whether you die. I say this, not to gloat, but to emphasize that, if you don’t do whatever I say, I can and will end you.”

I go on to make a deal with her, one that was foolish even to me. Her life in exchange for a kiss. It’s something out of a cheesy holovid, I know, but I need to know. If there really is a bond between us, if there truly is a reason why I’m so drawn to her, then I have to know if what I’m feeling is true. Of course, there are ways other than a kiss to find this out, but… Well. I can’t be faulted for just a bit of a lapse in self control. 

Eventually, she agrees, and her lips are on mine. Truly, I’m not prepared for what I feel as the connection is made. As I taste her skin, I’m struck by how sweet she tastes, how soft she feels, how right it seems to be kissing her. I hold the contact for longer than is truly necessary, but from the glazed-over look in her eyes as I pull away, it’s not entirely unwelcome. Ah, so she feels it too, even if it’s on a smaller level. 

“Interesting,” I sigh, finally taking a step away from her. “Very...interesting.” Looking out at the battle raging on, I see that Skywalker and his little apprentice have finally arrived, and I know my time with (Y/N) must draw to an end. Stupidly, though, I told her my name, and she knows what I look like. If I let her go now, she’ll no doubt sound an alarm, and it will be nearly impossible to make it out of this valley. 

Turning back to her, I see that she, too, is watching Skywalker with a small, fond smile, and a stab of jealousy pierces its way through my heart. 

“I’ll be seeing you soon, sweet one,” I murmur, drawing her attention back to me. Reaching out one last time, I use the force to put her under, catching her unconscious body before it can fall to the hard ground. Laying her down gently, I murmur, “I’ll see you very soon. I promise,” knowing that I fully intend on staying true to my words. 

Leaving her there to sleep, knowing that someone would find her, I step back out into the sun, making a beeline back to my ship. Something was brewing within the force, something big, and I had a sneaking suspicion that it would all be centered around this girl. Whatever was coming, I had to be ready for it. 

Because I knew, deep within me, that it would change everything.


End file.
